


Ficlets I

by PlatonicRabbit



Series: Ficlets and Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sam gets a dog, Shifters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from Tumblr from June/July 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day That Ends In Y- Bobby and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Filled and posted in the same order they're received. More prompts welcome at any time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quirkykayleetam asked:  
> Hiya! If you need a break from sadness, I'd love a dialogue thing with Bobby and the boys + Must be a day ending in y.

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

‘Uh, Bobby, hey.’

‘I spoke to you idjits ten minutes ago, you’re too old to need hand holding.’

‘Uh, well, yeah, but, ah, get this, I was looking up what you said, and the lore says selkies can be killed the same way as sirens, which made me think they might just be a variation of-’

‘Sam, do you trust me, or some damn book?’

‘Uh, well, you, it’s just, this book has been pretty reliable so far and it has a good point in that the hunting methods of selkies and sirens are pretty similar, and-’

‘And, nothing, you idjit. What, you’ve never heard of convergent evolution? Go find the damn pelt, burn it, and quit wasting time second guessing me.’

‘Uh, yes sir. Will do. Thanks Bobby.’

A click sounds over the line as Sam hangs up. Bobby rolls his eyes and replaces the phone on the hook. 

‘Must be a day that ends in y,’ he grumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me more prompts at my tumblr! platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


	2. Can we pretend I didn't just say that?- Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greatveiledbear asked:  
> Destiel, "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For GreatVeiledBear

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

Cas is sitting at the table in the motel room, eating a piece of Dean’s pie and staring at it like it holds the answers to the universe.

‘Dude, it’s a pie, not a piece of ass. It’s life affirming but not exactly a mystical experience.’

Sam rolls his eyes and backs out of the room, muttering about the library, as Castiel’s bewilderment visibly increases.

‘I wish to experience firsthand the things which make you happy, Dean. If I am to be human soon, I will need an understanding of what that means.’

Dean winces. The idea of an angel using him as a role model is more than a little horrifying.

‘Listen, Cas, I’m not exactly… I mean… There are things I like, I want, that you don’t need to experience, even if you are human. Just cause you’re falling doesn’t mean you have to go all the way down, you know? Maybe a hellbound soul isn’t the best role model.’

The angel’s brow furrows and he stands, fork clattering on the cheap china.

Dean takes a step back as Castiel moves closer.

'Uh, never mind, it’s nothing, really, can we just pretend I didn’t say that? C'mon, if you’re done with the apple pie, there’s some cherry you should try out too.’

Dean tries to brush past Castiel but a stone-like hand on his shoulder stops him.

'Dean. You are not going back to hell. I ensured that myself when I freed you. Any and all traces of your contract have been annulled.’

‘Yeah, well, it’s not just the deal, is it? We both know I’m headed downstairs one day anyway, even if I don’t have the paperwork to show for it anymore.’

Dean tries to shrug off Castiel’s hand and escape, but the angel won’t have it. His grip tightens, and Castiel leans in closer.

'Dean. You are a good man. A righteous man, and not just because heaven says so. Because I say so. And you are never going back to hell, as long as I live.’

Dean can’t say it’s entirely unexpected when Castiel kisses him, clumsily, but he still squawks in surprise before melting into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me more prompts at my tumblr! platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


	3. Wait right there, don't move- Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> greatveiledbear asked:  
> Sabriel, "Wait right there, don't move!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For GreatVeiledBear

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

Sam is standing at the entrance to Crawford Hall when a voice shouts out at him.

‘Wait right there, don’t move!’

He freezes, more out of uncertainty than obedience, because there is no one within earshot who could have yelled that at him. No one at any of the upstairs windows or down the stairs behind him, and no one at eye level. 

Then the Janitor appears out of nowhere, carrying an armload of stuff that Sam can’t believe the smaller man is able to hold. He unceremoniously dumps the disorderly pile of cleaning equipment in Sam’s hands and grins.

‘Uh… thanks?’ Sam says uncertainly.

‘You were coming back to see me, right?’ the janitor asks. His stupid eyes are doing that annoying sparkle thing again.

Sam nods. No sense pretending otherwise.

‘Well, come on, help me put my gear away and we can ditch this joint faster.’

The janitor is showing off his ass on purpose, Sam is sure of it.  
By the time they get down to the cupboard where the various mops and buckets are apparently kept, he’s found no fewer than three excuses to bend over. Although, to be fair, it’s mostly because Sam keeps dropping stuff hoping that he will.

On the way back up the staircase Sam is surprised by the Janitor’s hand in his, tugging him along faster. When they finally leave the building and Sam is forced to let go so his companion can lock up, his palms are sweating. Belatedly, he realizes he never introduced himself.

‘Uh, I’m Sam. By the way.’ 

The janitor tilts his head to the side as he turns back to look at Sam. Sam hopes the guy isn’t about to give him a fake name, but he sure seems to be considering it.

‘Gabe.’ he says, finally, the smile that had drawn Sam in in the first place returning to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me more prompts at my tumblr! platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


	4. Can we pretend I didn't just say that?- Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daydreamingofdragons asked:  
> “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" please. Sabriel, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DayDreamingOfDragons

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

Sam is drunk, or well on his way at least. It’s a great feeling, for now. The happy buzz is hard to maintain for someone his size, especially when he’s mourning someone, and Sam is continuously fighting the creeping melancholy.

Dean on the other hand is not, at the moment, a happy drunk, or a sad drunk. He’s angry, at himself, or Castiel or the world in general, Sam can’t tell. At least he’s not angry at Sam, for now.

On Sam’s other side, Lucifer is reading a volume of Norse mythology aloud, raising his voice whenever Loki is mentioned.

‘Tied to a rock by his own son’s guts, now, I should have used that. Some of this might have been really fun. Would you have been Sigyn, Sammy, trying to protect him, or would you be the snake?’

‘You’re the snake,’ Sam snarls at Lucifer, unable to hold it in. Dean looks at him with narrowed eyes.

‘I’m the what?’

‘Not you,’ Sam grimaces, gesturing in the direction of Lucifer vaguely.

Dean’s eyes search the empty space beside Sam, but as usual, there’s nothing to be seen outside the younger Winchester’s head.

‘Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?’ Sam pleads. He really doesn’t want to talk about Lucifer, or Hell, or how he’s “coping”. Not now.

‘Hmm. Well. Why are we here, anyway? We’re not working the pool tables and you haven’t even looked at the local wildlife. Not like you to drink for the sake of it, Sammy.’

Sam shifts, uncomfortably. Dean won’t like it.

'Elysian Fields was two years ago.’

Dean blinks. 'Huh.’

Sam continues. 'I didn’t do anything last year, because, you know, soulless, but I thought we should at least acknowledge the day an Archangel died for us.’

Dean holds his beer up for Sam to clink with his own.

'To Gabriel,’ he says, rather louder than necessary. 'May the feathery dick rest in peace.’

They both drink, while Lucifer mockingly pretends to get teary. Sam grits his teeth and ignores the hallucination.

'Now, that’s just rude. First you stab me and now you mock my death? Grow up.’

Sam closes his eyes. This is a new one, but he’s accustomed to the delusions by now. This one won’t get to him.

But then Dean turns, gun in hand. Sam blinks in shock, and is about to remind his brother that they’re in a damn bar, when he notices the rest of the room is… Stopped. Frozen in time.

And standing before the Winchesters, smug grin on his face, is Gabriel.

Dean’s gun turns into a puppy and he almost drops it.

Sam blinks at it. ‘Really?’ he asks Gabriel, who takes the tiny dog from Dean and hands it to Sam.

‘Dude!’ Dean is apparently displeased by this development.

‘I wasn’t mocking you. I was genuinely giving a toast. Might have to take it back if you’re going to be like that about it.’ Dean huffs, glaring at Sam’s new puppy.

‘I so was not talking to you.’ Gabriel rolls his eyes and moves towards Sam. Sam is distracted by the squirming puppy and almost doesn’t notice the archangel creeping closer to him, until a hand in his hair tugs his head down and suddenly Gabriel’s lips are on his.

There’s a tingling sensation, the same one Sam gets when Castiel heals him, and when Lucifer abruptly stops talking and vanishes, Sam realizes what Gabriel just did. Mindful of the puppy, he tugs Gabriel closer and smiles into the kiss.

‘Dude, come on, he just turned my favourite gun into a freaking dog.’

Gabriel snaps his fingers and a brand new gun appears in Dean’s hand, replacing the elder Winchester’s beer. Dean can’t decide whether to complain or not, but eventually settles for grumbling something unintelligible as he orders another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me more prompts at my tumblr! platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


	5. Sabriel-This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Sabriel 18. Please and thank you
> 
> 18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Sam has the location of the shifter lair narrowed down to about ten square miles of abandoned railway tunnels when he hears the sound of wings. Castiel is already at the bunker, so without turning around, Sam says ‘Hey, Gabriel.’ and returns to his work.

He hears the sound of Gabriel unwrapping some sort of candy less than a foot away from Sam’s head, which means the angel is taking an interest in his hunting. Unusual, but not unprecedented.

‘Why on Dad’s green earth are you hunting now? You should be going to ground, and staying there, kiddo, family business or not.’

Sam ran a hand through his hair, fingers catching on dozens of knots he doesn’t have the time to work out.

‘This is going to ground. We’re going to trick the shifters into taking our forms, and then kill them, and leave the bodies for the FBI. Hopefully they’ll be fooled again, and we can do our jobs at the same time.’

‘Ya know,’ Gabriel licks sticky sugar residue off his fingers as he leans against Sam’s desk. ‘They’re only going to be fooled by your fake death routine so many times. You’re straining the limits of credulity already, Samsquatch.’

Sam nods, trying not to watch Gabriel’s fingers too closely. He’s still not interested, after all, no matter how clear the angel's interest in him is.

‘Well, it’s either this or just spend the rest of our lives in hiding. The Leviathans put us on “most dangerous criminals ever” lists all over the world. They’re probably going to make crappy History Channel documentaries on us. So, shifters.

‘This,’ Gabriel snaps himself a box of caramel popcorn. ‘Is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had; and coming from you, Winchester, that’s saying something.’

Sam scowls at him.

‘I’m in.’ Gabriel leans over the map Sam has spread out on the table, probably gleaning more from it in a second than Sam had all day.

‘Wait, what?’ Sam asks. 

He’s really not sure he had heard right. Gabriel never joins them on hunts. He'd said once that it was because he still does have a Pagan identity to protect, Kali apparently having kept her silence as repayment for Gabriel saving her life.

‘Yeah, I’ll come along on this one. Just to protect you from the FBI. I can find a way to fit that into one of my job descriptions. Besides, I can’t wait to see you two bozos trying to trick a shifter into taking your forms.’

‘It’s generally not that hard. They'll think it’s their idea. So don’t be disappointed.’

Gabriel shrugs, eyes glittering in a way that definitely does not do anything to Sam’s stomach. Nothing at all.

 

Unfortunately, Dean kills the second shifter when it tries to sneak up behind him. There wasn’t really a choice, it was him or the monster, but the brothers are left without the right number of body doubles. 

Sam kicks the first shifter, the one with his face, to make sure it's dead. It is. Half the problem is solved, at least.

Gabriel pops into the room on a ledge above their heads (or, Sam suspects, just makes himself visible, there are three empty bags of marshmallows by his side that the angel must have been eating during the fight). 

Dean glares as Gabriel slow claps.

‘Way to “help out”, you winged dick,’ he spits out.

‘Hey, I said I’d keep the cops off your back. The rest of this was up to you two.’ Gabriel jumps off the ledge, making the eight foot drop look like nothing.

‘But, since you’ve so royally screwed this one up, I could offer further assistance.’

Sam isn’t sure he likes Gabriel’s tone, he sounds far too much like the Trickster and too little like the angel; but they’re out of options and if Gabriel is willing to help, Sam will take it.

‘I could, for a price, use my mojo to snap up some more doubles; more convincing than these piles of goo, and let them die dramatically and indubitably in front of as much law enforcement as can be gathered in one place. After that, when the hype dies down a bit, I could do my best to wipe you boys from the records- news, prison records, arrest warrants, death certificates, even your names and faces from the millions of people who know you only as mass murderers.’

Dean’s eyes are growing wider with every word. But Sam is the one Gabriel is really speaking to, as usual.

‘What sort of price?’ he asks, though he knows it doesn’t matter. They can’t afford to not accept Gabriel’s terms, rules about Deals or not.

Gabriel smiles in a way that wakes Sam wary. He’s definitely more Loki than Gabriel at the moment.

‘You’d owe me a favour or two. Plus, unlimited, all hours access to your super secret base, which means no using sigils to lock me out when you get sick of me, a promise not to try to stab me, and I don’t care if I won't die from it- that one’s mostly for you, Dean-o - and I might occasionally decide to have some more TV land style fun with you guys.’

They’re better terms than Sam expected, though he’s not thrilled about giving Gabriel standing permission to make his life hell on a whim.

At least Gabriel wasn’t trying to take advantage of the situation to force Sam into that date he’d been after since he got back, which is a definite point in the Archangel’s favour.

‘Okay. Deal.’ Sam remembers, belatedly, how such deals are usually struck, but at least Gabriel kissing him has the effect of giving Dean too many things to protest at once. 

The complaints about making the deal without consulting him, and about making the deal at all, are bitten off by a strangled noise that Sam can’t quite identify, what with the way Gabriel is distracting him by proving himself a much better kisser than anticipated.

Maybe he should stop turning down all those advances. It’s not every day someone saves you from a lifetime of being known as a mass murderer, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm happy with this one, as it came out a lot less Sabriel-y than I'd planned, but oh well. Also I wrote it while I was recovering from a migraine, so it's probably not my best work :/
> 
> Come send me more prompts at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me more prompts at my tumblr! platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com


End file.
